


First Impressions

by Ricochet713



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Hanzo's smoking new look, I really like the idea of McCree being the one to recruit Hanzo Blizzard please, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Recall, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricochet713/pseuds/Ricochet713
Summary: After receiving a recommendation from Genji, newly re-appointed Commander Morrison sends Jesse to Tokyo to rendezvous with a potential new recruit: Hanzo Shimada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short ficlet prompted by puregenji on tumblr, and while I wasn't totally happy with it, it seems to be pretty popular so far so I thought I'd post it on here. Would love to hear feedback from you if you read and liked it (or advice on what to change/improve if you didn't)!

“Remind me again why I’m doing this?”

Jack’s voice was gravelly through the comm as he answered.

“Genji thinks his brother will be a valuable addition to the new Overwatch team, and right now we need all the numbers we can get.”

“Well, sure, I know that,” Jesse huffed, “but why _me_? Why not send Genji?”

“He recommended you.” For a second Jack sounded as confused as Jesse felt. “Guess you’ll have to ask him when you get back.”

Jesse grimaced as he crossed a bustling Tokyo street. “ _If_ I get back. Ain’t he the head of the Shimada Clan? The gang that took Overwatch years to bring down?”

“ _Ex_ -head,” sighed Jack. “Look, orders are orders, and you’re a good agent. Report back with an update when you can. Dismissed.”

Rolling his eyes, Jesse disconnected the receiver and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans. The former-strike-commander-turned-vigilante had fallen back into his old role of being in charge a little too easily, and Jesse had never been fond of having orders barked at him. Nevertheless, he’d found himself in Tokyo – courtesy of ‘Tracer Airways’ – and headed for the marked meeting point Genji had sent through to his phone.

When he’d first received the mission brief he’d been sceptical about the whole thing; why would the former leader of Japan’s biggest criminal empire, who’d been on the run for years, suddenly turn around and offer to join up with Overwatch, the very group that had dismantled that very empire? Genji had laughed at that.

“Whatever my brother used to be, he has changed. He wants to redeem himself, and I told him this was a good way to do it.”

Or a good way to stab them all in the back while they were sleeping. Jesse had tried to blame his cynicism on Gabriel’s mentorship at first, but he’d come to realise, once he’d left Blackwatch and gone off on his own, that it came to him a little too easily to shrug off as mere influence. So as he drew closer to the rendezvous point and the bad feeling in his gut only worsened, he mentally readied himself for a fight. If this guy had given even Genji a hard time…

He rounded the corner, one hand hovering over his empty holster – empty? He’d forgotten: Jack had insisted that this would be a peaceful mission, no arms allowed. Jesse cursed.

There was a sound from the alleyway ahead of him. It was narrow, a residential walkway, lined with tiny wooden doorways that Jesse guessed he’d have to duck to fit through. In one of these doorways, a shadowed figure stood, watching him.

Jesse lowered his hand, chewing unhappily on the end of his cigar.

“Shimada?”

The figure tilted their head. “Name.” A statement, not a question.

“McCree. I’m with Overwatch.”

A pause. Jesse resisted the urge to shuffle his feet as he sensed the man’s eyes scan over him, sizing him up. Just as he was getting well-and-truly uncomfortable, the figure stepped out into the alleyway, revealing himself.

Genji had only given them a handful of traits to recognise Hanzo by: a dragon tattoo covering his left shoulder, an antique fashion sense, and a scowl that could cut a man in-half. The man standing in the alleyway had none of those traits on display, yet McCree knew instantly that this had to be Hanzo Shimada.

His black hair was styled into a careful undercut, leaving a few wisps at the front to frame his strongly-cut cheekbones and jaw, and with a messy bun tied at the back. His beard had the beginnings of a few grey streaks, but was otherwise immaculately maintained to an ideal roughness. Two small, metal studs gleamed from either side of the arching bridge of his nose, and a pair of rings dangled from his ears. As for his fashion, he wore a short, high-collared coat and jeans – the only thing old-fashioned about his outfit was the quiver strapped to his back. Jesse reckoned he could have easily passed as a talented male model; then again, if you had asked Jesse anything about the man in front of him at that point in time, you would have received nothing but praises in answer.

Foremost in Jesse’s mind: he was one of the most handsome men Jesse had ever had the great pleasure of laying eyes on. Second-most: Jesse had a ridiculously strong desire to drop to his knees and let this man do whatever he wanted with him.

Both of which he would try to viciously deny.

“I take it Genji passed along my message.” Hanzo’s voice was as steely as his look – hard, yes, but not unkind, not like Genji had described him. In fact, there was something solemn, almost sad about him that made him seem both gentle and fearsome.

Jesse scratched nervously at the back of his neck; suddenly his serape was suffocatingly hot around his shoulders. “So you really are joinin’ up, are ya?”

“Yes,” Hanzo nodded. “I have many past wrongs to right, and if what my brother says is correct, Overwatch will help me to do it.”

“Well, Genji ain’t always on the mark. He did forget to mention how damn handsome you were, after all…”

“What?”

Jesse realised he’d said that last part aloud, and gave a nervous laugh, hoping he wasn’t blushing as fiercely as he felt he was. “Oh, uh, nothin’! Anyway, I’m real glad to have you on the team – I mean _we’re_ glad! Overwatch, that is. Happy to flirt with you – _fight_ with you! As in, against… Ah damn…”

He cast his gaze downward, tenting the fingers of his mechanical hand against his forehead. When he heard Hanzo chuckle, Jesse wasn’t sure if that made the situation infinitely better, or infinitely worse – it certainly made the back of his neck alarmingly hot.

“Listen, why don’t we…” _Go out. Kiss. Find a room_. Jesse shook his head. “Truth be told, Hanzo, I ain’t eaten in a few hours, I’ve got no clue where anything is around here, and our pick-up ain’t until three hours from now. So, uh…”

Hanzo took a step towards him, one gloriously thick eyebrow raised. “Perhaps you would like me to show you around a bit?”

Jesse flashed one of his most charming grins. “Well, since you offered.”

This time, Hanzo’s chuckle was short and gruff, and Jesse was suddenly wishing their pick-up wasn’t until much later. _Cut it the hell out, Jesse!_

“Very well, Agent McCree. Give me some time to gather my things and I will meet you back here.”

All Jesse had to do was blink and Hanzo was gone like a disappearing dream, and Jesse found himself reaching wistfully after it. When they got back to the Watchpoint, he was going to give Genji a serious earful – recommending _him_ for this mission, of all people? He had to have known.

Huffing, Jesse turned away from the alley and dug out his comm, pressing it into his ear and activating it.

“McCree?” Jack’s static-ridden voice answered.

“I met with Hanzo.”

“And?”

“He wants to join.” _Also he’s damn fine to look at it._

Jack’s voice jumped a pitch. “ _What??_ ”

Jesse realised that, yet again, he’d accidently spoken his thoughts aloud. He squeezed his eyes shut with a groan; Hanzo had him in a mess already and they’d hardly said a word to each other. To be working on the same team… Yeah, Genji was in big trouble when he got back.


End file.
